Refugee
by nebula2
Summary: Of course, Mudgie thinks he's special because Dave spends more time with him. He can have Dave. I've got a nice warm place to live and food. I don't need more than that. Prompt: David Rossi, Persian Cat named Nero - written from the cat's POV.


**Disclaimer**: Criminal Minds does not belong to me - I'm just borrowing the characters.

**AN:** This story is a sort of 'missing scene' to my story 'Careless Man's Careful Daughter'. it's set in that universe and would take place in the chapter that Reid comes to ask Rossi for permission to marry his daughter. You don't need to read that story to understand it - but just for clarification: Amber is Rossi's daughter and Wendy would be Rossi's third wife.

Written for the Dog Days of Summer Challenge at the Chit Chat on Author's Corner Forum. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>With my tummy full, I stretched once and then padded my way out of the kitchen. Mudgie looked up from where he lay on the floor, but after one look from me rested his head back on his paws. Seriously, I don't know what Dave ever saw in that overgrown, drooling, flea-ridden dog. I still say he's the reason the fleas bother me. The little devils never bothered me before Mudgie came into this house. Of course, Mudgie thinks he's special because Dave spends more time with him. He can have Dave. I've got a nice warm place to live and food. I don't need more than that, though I do have to admit it's always nice when Amber is around. She always finds time to pet me when I'm in the mood for attention. Dave just seems to yell when I came looking for attention.<p>

I need a place to stretch out and take a nap, and I know just the place. It's my favorite place, especially later in the day before the sun disappears. The sun warms the comfortable cushions up very nicely. I just hope Dave isn't there. Seems he likes the spot too and he always just moves me when he wants it.

Padding softly into the big bedroom, I stroll over to the window. Noises from the smaller room with the drinking spouts tell me where Dave is at, which means for now my spot is empty. I quicken my pace and quickly reach the window. With a simple leap I'm on top of the cushions but slide as something on top of the cushions moves. Seems as if Dave has left things in my way again. Well, no worries. Just a few swipes with my paws and there we go - all clear. Now to just stretch out.

"Nero!"

Uh, oh. I know that tone. Dave isn't happy with something I've done. Looking in the direction his voice came from, I see him striding toward me. Nope definitely not happy.

"Meow," I offer, innocently. All I wanted to do was take a nap in the nice warm sun.

"Why are you always making a mess?"

Mess? He's one to talk. If he wouldn't leave things in my way then I wouldn't have to move things.

"You're just a big ball of grey fur and more trouble than you're worth sometimes," Dave grumbles as he picks up the folders and papers I had to move off of my bed.

I watch him silently. He doesn't seem mad, just annoyed. I've seen Dave mad before. Funny lines pop out of his head when he's mad and I always take that as my cue to run and find a good hiding place. Grumbling I can deal with though.

Having gathered up everything, Dave stands up.

"Rotten cat," he mutters as he turns and starts out of the room.

As he heads for the door, I calmly start grooming myself. It wasn't exactly a term of endearment but as he usually threatens to get rid of me at least twice a week, I figure I'm okay. Besides, he hasn't gotten rid of me yet so I usually just ignore the threats anymore anyway.

I'll just groom myself, and then curl up in a ball and take a nap. Dave can go get his attention from Mudgie. Those two deserve each other anyway.

I was just about to fall asleep and dream about chasing butterflies when a rumble in the driveway attracts my attention. Jerking up my head, and perking my ears up, I glance out the window. That funny looking blue contraption that looks as if it's going to fall apart is down there again. I watch as the lanky guy that comes to pick Amber up sometimes lately gets out. He seems hesitant to enter the house. I can't say I blame him. Dave isn't exactly the friendliest person. He needs to take tips from Amber.

With a yawn, I lay my head back down. Amber wasn't home so more than likely the guy would leave shortly. Either way, it didn't really concern me. All I wanted was my nap.

As I lay there just on the cusp of dreamland though, I realize that the grumble from the contraption below never came again. Curious, I stretch my paws out in front of me - ahh, that feels good. Getting to my feet, I arch my back, flick my tail and glance out the window. That funny blue contraption is still down there.

So much for a nap.

Hopping nimbly from my spot, I trot toward the door wondering what is going on. It wasn't long before I was going down the steps. I heard voices in the room with the hole in the wall that sent off warmth sometimes. Whining from the room Dave spent a lot of time in told me Mudgie had been shut in there. That didn't happen much - though now to think of it, Mudgie didn't like Amber's friend much, which only gave the guy points in my mind.

The chance at having some fun distracted me from my original mission. Bypassing the room the voices were coming from, I headed toward Dave's room. I could hear the stupid dog whining on the other side of the door. Trotting over to the door, I laid down on the floor. Slowly, I reached a paw underneath the door momentarily pulling it away quickly. I repeated the process, enjoying the sounds coming from the other side as Mudgie tried to get me. This was the fun.

Mudgie never could figure out that he wasn't going to be able to get me and I grew bored after a while. I still heard the voices, and leaving the stupid dog whining behind the closed door, I trotted in that direction.

Dave and the other guy were sitting down, facing each other. Dave was in one of the chairs and the other guy was on one end of the couch. A wasteful use if you ask me. The couch was perfect for stretching out on.

"So, seeing as you want to marry my little girl, perhaps the two of us should take a little time to get to know one another a little better," Dave was saying.

Suddenly, the skinny guy noticed me.

"I didn't know you had a cat," he commented, continuing to look at me. I looked back trying to size him up.

"Yeah, Nero isn't exactly the most affectionate cat. Spends most of his time alone. Doesn't really even like me, though he does seem to get along with Amber."

Perhaps if you didn't resent me so much, I'd show a bit more affection to you buddy, I thought, letting my gaze change to Dave. I gave him the look I usually reserved for Mudgie.

"I bought him as a Christmas gift for Wendy and then she filed for divorce three weeks later. She left Nero, and as I couldn't find someone to take the rotten ball of fur, here he is."

And I don't plan on going anywhere soon, buddy.

Deciding to show Dave just how affectionate I could be, I leaped deftly up into the skinny guy's lap. The guy jumped slightly but as he didn't push me off, I figured I was okay. Using the purring I reserved for Amber, I rubbed my head up against him and was rewarded with a hand softly stroking my back. Yeah, this guy was all right.

"Looks like he likes you, Spencer," Dave said.

"I guess so. Guess the Reid-effect doesn't apply to cats."

I had no clue what he meant by Reid-effect, but as I was enjoying the petting I was receiving I settled myself down in his lap and closed my eyes. I had no idea why that stupid dog didn't like this guy. Guess it showed just how bad Mudgie's taste is. Dave should really get rid of him.


End file.
